parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Mario (Super Thomas Bros)
Cast *Thomas as Mario - (Thomas and Mario are both the main heroes) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Luigi - (Casey Jr. and Luigi are both smart and clever) *Emily as Princess Peach - (Emily and Princess Peach are both beautiful and the main females) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Princess Daisy - (Tillie has an interested crush on Casey Jr., just like Princess Daisy has an interested crush on Luigi) *Percy as Yoshi - (Percy and Yoshi are both wear green and best friends to Thomas and Mario) *Rosie as Birdo - (Rosie and Birdo are both wear pink) *Toad as Toad - (Toad and Toad are both share the same names) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Bowser - (Cerberus and Bowser are both the main villains) *James as Wario - (James and Wario are both vain) *Spencer as Waluigi - (Spencer and Waluigi are both parthners to James and Wario) *Troublesome Trucks as Koopas, Goombas, and Boos *Smudger as Bowser Jr. - (Smudger and Bowser Jr. are both son to Cerberus and Bowser and they're both dead) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Princess Rosalina - (Tracy and Princess Rosalina are both beautiful) *Skarloey as Baby Mario - (Skarloey and Baby Mario are both small and wear red) *Rheneas as Baby Luigi *Lady as Baby Princess Peach *Madge as Baby Princess Daisy *Sir Handel as Donkey Kong Jr. *Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi - (Peter Sam and Baby Yoshi are both wear green) *Toby as Toadsworth - (Toby and Toadsworth are both old and have names starting with "To") *Gordon as Donkey Kong - (Gordon and Donkey Kong are both big, strong, and proud) *Henry as Chunky Kong - (Henry and Chunky Kong are both big, strong, and clumsy) *Duck as Diddy Kong - (Duck and Diddy Kong are both western and named begins with the letter 'D') *Mavis as Toadette *Harold as Lakitu - (Harold and Lakitu are both fly in the air) *Grampus (from TUGS) as F.L.U.D.D. - (Grampus and F.L.U.D.D. are both can shoot water) *Salty as Funky Kong - (Salty and Funky Kong are both have west country accents) *The Green and Blue Trucks as The Colorful Toads *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as King Boo - (Farnsworth and King Boo are both mean) *Cranky as Cranky Kong - (Cranky and Cranky Kong are both share the same names) *Flora as Wrinkly Kong *Diesel as Ludwig "Kooky" Von Koopa - (Diesel and Ludwig "Kooky" Von Koopa are both devious) *Arry and Bert as Roy "Bully" Koopa and Morton "Big Mouth" Koopa Jr. *Daisy as Wendy "Kootie Pie" O. Koopa *Bill and Ben as Lemmy "Hip" and Iggy "Hop" Koopa - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Lemmy "Hip" and Iggy "Hop" Koopa are) *Duncan as Larry "Cheatsy" Koopa *George as Kamek - (George and Kamek are both evil, mean, rude, and selfish) *Diesel 10 as Smithy - (Diesel 10 and Smithy are both violent and aggressive) *Oliver as Oogtar - (Oliver and Oogtar are both western and named begins with the letter 'O') *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Detective Herlock Solmes *Molly as Candy Kong *Caroline as Dixie Kong Gallery ThomasSavesTheDay78.png|Thomas as Mario Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Luigi Emily'sAdventure64.png|Emily as Princess Peach Tillie the little engine that could..jpg|Tillie as Princess Daisy Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy as Yoshi ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png|Rosie as Birdo Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as Toad Cerberus with money..png|Cerberus as Bowser JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz6.png|James as Wario SpencerModel.jpg|Spencer as Waluigi ToadStandsBy98.png|Troublesome Trucks as Koopas, Goombas, and Boos Smudger.png|Smudger as Bowser Jr. Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Princess Rosalina MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Baby Mario MainRheneasModel1.png|Rheneas as Baby Luigi Lady (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lady as Baby Princess Peach MadgePromoArt.png|Madge as Baby Princess Daisy SirHandelwithnameboard.png|Sir Handel as Donkey Kong Jr. Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi MainTobyModel.png|Toby as Toadsworth GordonTakesaTumble62.png|Gordon as Donkey Kong Thomas and Friends Henry.png|Henry as Chunky Kong Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Diddy Kong Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Toadette MainHaroldModel.png|Harold as Lakitu GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as F.L.U.D.D. MainSaltyModel.png|Salty as Funky Kong Thomas'NewTrucks29.png|The Green and Blue Trucks as The Colorful Toads Farnsworth.png|Farnsworth as King Boo MainCrankyModel.png|Cranky as Cranky Kong MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Wrinkly Kong PopGoestheDiesel19.png|Diesel as Ludwig "Kooky" Von Koopa MiddleEngine11.jpg|Arry and Bert as Roy "Bully" Koopa and Morton "Big Mouth" Koopa Jr. It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Wendy "Kootie Pie" O. Koopa Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Lemmy "Hip" and Iggy "Hop" Koopa MrDuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan as Larry "Cheatsy" Koopa George (Steamroller).png|George as Kamek KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Smithy Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Oogtar Thebrave013.jpg|Johnny as Detective Herlock Solmes Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly as Candy Kong MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Dixie Kong (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017